


【花店AU】暗恋风信子

by Guinevere960717



Series: 各种单篇AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 各种单篇AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955602
Kudos: 11





	【花店AU】暗恋风信子

01.  
全圆佑觉得自家花店近来有些古怪。  
先是最近顾客们都夸店里的花不止卖相好，回家摆进瓶里也几个星期持续娇艳欲滴；再是隔壁朋友送的蜂蜜明明好好放在冰箱里，可是要吃时却不翼而飞。最古怪的是，自家养的小猫总是冲着柜台下面喵喵叫个不停，无论是抚摸还是喂食都不能安抚。  
全圆佑不知道发生了什么，但是既然小猫咪都说有古怪，大猫咪本人也很难不怀疑。

02.  
周五晚上全圆佑到街对面新开的西餐厅品尝，期间喝了点红酒。步履有点摇晃地开花店门锁时，却听到屋里有说话声。  
糟了。莫不是进了小偷。今天的营业款我还没存起来。全圆佑出了一后背的冷汗，暗自后悔道。  
“你不喜欢这种营养液吗？”屋里的声音细细软软的，“噢、知道了，我去给你拿红色那种！”  
接着就是搬动椅子的声音。  
全圆佑壮着胆子，“砰”地猛推开门打开电灯，气沉丹田，用带着酒意的低音怒吼道：  
“干什么的！”

站在椅子上的小人儿手里还握着营养液的玻璃瓶，被突如其来的巨大声响吓得脚下一晃，一屁股摔在了擦得光亮的瓷砖地板上。  
“呜……”小人儿委屈地哼哼着。  
全圆佑慌了。他借着昏暗的灯光看见一对几乎透明的翅膀。不会是自己喝多了出现幻觉了吧？他揉揉眼睛，再睁开时眼前的小人儿不仅没消失，还蜷缩成一团哭了起来。  
“你……”全圆佑张口结舌，“你是什么东西。”  
“小荣……小荣是花香妖精！” 小人儿可怜巴巴地抽哒了两声，抬起肉肉的小手擦擦眼泪。“人家帮你照顾花朵你却发火！”  
“不是……”全圆佑开始抱歉起来，理智却又提醒自己这是不可能的事情。  
“都怪你！”叫小荣的妖精哭得更伤心了，“被人类看到我就变不回去了！”  
全圆佑虽然还在惊恐当中，可是面前的场景太真实了，破碎的玻璃瓶还在远处的地上躺着呢。  
“对不起……”全圆佑小心翼翼地挪过去试图把小荣从地上扶起来。  
“你要对我负责任才行！”对方眼睛红红的，“不然……不然小荣就要枯萎了！呜……”  
全圆佑最怕人哭，现在眼前金发的小妖精哭得翅膀都无力地垂落了下来，好不伤心。就算是做梦，也要想点办法让他停止哭泣才行啊。  
“好了……”全圆佑把椅子拽过来，把可怜的小家伙抱起来让他坐上去，怕地上的玻璃碎屑扎破了他光着的小脚，“我要怎么照顾你呢？”  
一听到这话，权顺荣明智地安静了下来。  
“第一，”他掰着手指头说，“要给我吃蜜糖！”  
怪不得冰箱里的蜂蜜不见了，原来是被你偷吃了。全圆佑心想。  
“然后你要给我浇水才行！”  
“好的。”全圆佑耐心地听着，“还有吗？”  
“第三……不，你就先把前面的做好吧，人类！”小荣揉着摔红的膝盖，气哼哼地回答。

03.  
权顺荣这个花香化生的妖精倒是不为非作歹，白天乖乖地躺在全圆佑的房间里呼呼大睡，晚上就跑出来和花朵们作伴，听取花朵们的心声，花朵们也因此长得更茁壮更开心了。全圆佑觉得这景象很奇妙，就坐在一边看着。  
“噢，你不喜欢喷水是吗？”小荣收起了翅膀，穿着全圆佑宽大的白衬衫跪在地板上看着那盆满天星，“听到了吗人类？”  
“听到了。”全圆佑支着下巴回答，“还有，我不叫‘人类’。我是全圆佑。”  
“我是权顺荣呀！”小妖精不屑一顾地回答，“我饿了。”  
“你刚刚才吃了三勺蜂蜜。”全圆佑毫不客气地指出。  
“可是我饿了！”小荣站起来叉着腰抗议。  
“没有了。”全圆佑冷漠地回答。“你见过哪个妖精像你一样肉嘟嘟的。妖精不是都很瘦吗。”  
“全圆佑！”小荣气得直跺脚，叉着腰哼哼唧唧，“毛毛虫的妖精比我胖多了！”  
全圆佑不理他。  
“我要蜂蜜！”  
“不给。”全圆佑站起来，其实是要去开冰箱的，但是存心逗弄小妖精。  
权顺荣安静了。

“呀，别哭呀。”全圆佑推门回来时，却看见小荣坐在地上抹起了眼泪，“这不是给你了吗。”  
“人类最坏了！”小妖精的小眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地打在全圆佑的围裙上，“全圆佑尤其坏！”  
“是啊，我坏我坏，小荣最好了，”全圆佑现在默默祈祷上天别让小荣嚎哭起来，不然第二天所有的花朵就会枯萎掉，他就没法开张了，“最好最漂亮的小荣，来吃蜂蜜好不好？”  
权顺荣挥着小手喊着“不要不要”，可是却张开了嘴巴让全圆佑喂他。全圆佑被他张着红红小嘴一脸期待的模样逗乐了，忍不住多喂了他两勺。

04.  
小荣的浇水方式有点特别。  
不像一般的花，拿喷壶洒水就好了；小荣拒绝淋浴，因为怕被水滴砸破了翅膀。全圆佑就只能给他放一浴缸的水让他在里面玩，等一会再提醒他上来以免吸水过量。  
可是今天全圆佑把小荣安置好就迫不及待地去看新买的侦探小说了，等想起还有个妖精在浴缸里等着他时显然已经迟了。他堂皇地推开门，小荣已经哭起来了。  
“呜……”权顺荣委屈地缩在浴巾里，“好痛……”  
“哪里痛啊？”全圆佑把他擦干放回被窝里。  
“好涨……浑身都痛！”这个小妖精太爱哭了，眼泪又顺着脸颊滑了下来，“水里泡太久了……”  
“一会儿就好了。”全圆佑安慰道，“不是会蒸发吗？”  
“我又没有叶片！”权顺荣不安地扭来扭去，“不管我的话会涨破的！”  
这可了不得了。

“这样？”全圆佑努力吮吸了一会儿小妖精的嘴唇，收获了一点断断续续的柔软喘息声，“你觉得吸出来了吗？”  
“不对……”权顺荣又带上哭腔了。  
全圆佑又碰了碰小荣的舌头，收着牙齿试了试，似乎也不成。  
“这里？”全圆佑轻轻碰了碰小荣已经小小的乳房，那里已经因为太多的水分涨得满满的。  
“别碰！”权顺荣害羞了，“好痛的……”  
“得弄出来啊……”全圆佑俯下身子轻轻嘬了一下红肿的乳头，缓慢地挤压着另一边。“有感觉吗？”  
权顺荣咬紧了嘴唇，小脚不安地摩擦着床单。这种舒服又害羞的感觉好陌生啊。  
“好像……好像不是这里。”  
“不会是这里吧。”全圆佑把空闲的手探进长长的衬衫下摆，试探着撸动了两下。谁知道小妖精的哼唧一下就变了调。  
“舒服吗？”全圆佑觉得他生涩的反应非常可爱，想来这还是个很纯情的小妖精呢。  
“嗯……”小荣上面被亲着乳头，下面又被缓慢地安抚着，“可是……”  
“可是什么？”全圆佑认真地掀开衬衫看了看，“这里已经有水了。看来对了。“  
“好像是后面……”权顺荣的小脸红得要滴血了。

全圆佑平时哪里会准备润滑剂，只好就地取材顺手把蜂蜜瓶子抓过来。小荣趴在床上，白白软软的小屁股乖巧地迎上来，前面粉红的小阴茎已经硬得贴在了肚皮上，缓慢地滴着液体。  
“呜……”全圆佑突然滑进来的手指让他很不安。  
“不痛吧？”全圆佑认真地翻搅着，“里面已经湿乎乎的了。”  
“别说了……”权顺荣把脸藏进枕头里，时不时擦过敏感点的指腹让他一阵阵不受控制地颤抖。  
全圆佑深吸了一口气，掰开圆鼓鼓的臀瓣，直接顶到了最里面，毫不意外地收获了小荣的哭叫声。  
“疼！”  
“那你自己来。”全圆佑赶紧拔出来，安抚地把哭唧唧的小妖精搂进怀里。  
权顺荣试探着扶着全圆佑的阴茎往下坐，刚进去了一个头就觉得受不了了。  
“太大了……”权顺荣抱怨着，“人类怎么这样……”  
“动一动？”全圆佑已经被柔软潮湿的内壁夹得满头大汗。  
权顺荣扶着他的大腿动了两下，就转过头来撅嘴看着他。  
“太累了。小荣没力气。”  
全圆佑深深地叹了口气。  
“这样？”他握着小荣的膝盖窝，浅浅地插了进去。不得不说，被小妖精的软肉包围的感觉真是前所未有的温暖舒适。  
“嗯。”权顺荣好像开始适应了，伸出小手自己套弄着小小的阴茎，“往里一点。”  
全圆佑轻轻碾了一下。  
刺激来得太突然，权顺荣的呻吟不受控制地冒了出来。  
“小点声。”全圆佑故意说，“难道想让更多人类发现吗？”  
“不行……”权顺荣后面被狠狠地撞着，快感让他的小脑袋晕乎乎的，“会……会变不回去的……”  
“那不许叫。”全圆佑把他的腿分得更开，一下一下磨蹭着那小小的凸起。  
“圆佑……”权顺荣咬着手指哭着，“要不行了……”  
“不是要把水分弄出来吗？”全圆佑一点停下的意思都没有，反而加重了力度。“现在小荣不停地在出水呢。”  
“呜……”小妖精被顶得一窜一窜，一点反驳的力气都没有，“太深了……”  
“呀，”全圆佑突然想起，“不深一点怎么能把水弄干净呢？”  
“可是……”权顺荣浑身泛红，不安地扭着腰踢着小脚，却被按了回去，“花蜜会出来的……不行……”  
“那我也把我的花蜜给小荣好不好？”  
“人类也有吗？”  
当然了。全圆佑心想。还是能让你结小果实的那种。

05.  
“圆佑。”小荣有一天很忧伤地躺在床上说，“你喜欢我吗？”  
全圆佑脸红了，但是故意摇了摇头。  
令他意外的是，小荣没有哭闹，反而安静地垂下了头。  
“那圆佑应该很高兴吧。”小荣说，“我要走了。”  
“什么？”全圆佑腾地从柜台里站了起来，“你要变回去了吗？”  
小荣摇摇头。  
“我要枯萎了。”小荣把衬衫脱下来露出肩胛骨，“看。我的翅膀现在都不见了。”  
“……”一阵恐惧让全圆佑手发凉。  
“我……我给你浇水不行吗？”  
“……不行的。”小荣还是忍不住哭了。“我不是花香变成的。”  
“什么？”  
“我是圆佑养的白色风信子呀。”他抹着脸颊上亮晶晶的眼泪，“是因为圆佑一直照顾我、我好喜欢圆佑才变成妖精的。”  
“那……那就留在这里不好吗？”全圆佑伸手去擦他的眼泪，却发现小荣的身体在消失。  
“圆佑还记得第三点吗？”  
“什么？”  
“春天结束之前，我如果得不到圆佑的爱就会不见的……”权顺荣哭得更凶了，逐渐变得透明的胸口一起一伏，“我明明那么喜欢圆佑……”  
“不是的！”全圆佑闭上眼睛绝望地祈求上天别把小荣带走。他明明那么喜欢小荣，从他还是小花苗的时候就摆在屋里悉心照料他，每天都认真给他喂蜂蜜、浇水，怎么小荣还是要消失呢？  
“我爱小荣啊！”他嘶喊出声。

全圆佑张开眼睛。面前已经空无一人。枕头上留着小荣的余温和若有若无的香气，床头柜上的蜂蜜还有大半瓶。他缓慢地把自己移到到小荣过去的位子上，拉起被子蒙住头蜷起身体，试图隐藏起他绝望的痛哭。  
“呀，笨蛋人类。”有人在背后用软软的手指戳他，“花店主人都不知道风信子会重生的吗？”

[注]白色风信子的花语之一是重生（网上查的，不管是真是假好磕就得了。


End file.
